


Loser Like Me

by Brightershadows



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, Lisanna is evil, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightershadows/pseuds/Brightershadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Lisanna hates Lucy and challenges her to determine who stays on Team Natsu. Who will win? How will they battle???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote in the car. Hope u enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters. I also do not own the songs sung in this fanfic. Enjoy^/.\^

Lucy was pleasantly sitting on a stool at the bar, talking with Mirajane and sipping a delicious and refreshing mint milkshake. It had been two weeks since Lisanna had come back with them from Edolas. Everyone was in a good mood. Lisanna seemed like a really nice person. Lucy really didn't know, she hadn't exactly met her or introduced herself formally. The team hadn't gone on a mission since they came back, since the last one they went on had paid enough for each of them to have more than enough money for all their needs. Lisanna walked up to the bar. Mira said hi to her little sister, and then went off to take some other peoples orders. "Lucy, the team wants to talk to you," Lisanna told her. Lucy walked with her to where Gray, Erza, and Natsu were sitting. "Hey guys, what's up," Lucy said cheerfully. "We want to add Lisanna to the team, and were wondering if that's okay with you," Natsu explained. Lucy smiled and shrugged. "It's fine with me," she said. "I mean, the more the merrier right?" Natsu and the rest of the team let out the breaths they'd been holding. "Great," Erza exclaimed. Natsu and Gray looked each other in the eye and laughed. Natsu put an arm around Lucy's shoulder, happy and content. Lisanna growled. "No!" She yelled. "That's not good enough. If I join, Lucy is off. That's it." Natsu looked shocked. "Why don't you like Lucy, Lis?" The entire guild was quiet now. They were all watching. "Because she sucks. You said it yourself Erza, she's weak." Erza gave Lisanna a look. "I said that Lucy needed some training, and then she would be just as powerful as Natsu and Gray, if not stronger. I never said she was weak." Lisanna rolled her eyes. Lucy was blushing from all the compliments Erza had given her. "Erza, I don't think I'm as strong as you say, you're exaggerating," she said. Lisanna laughed. "See, she even admitted she was weak." Lisanna closed the distance between Lucy and herself, getting right up into Lucy's face. "You are weak, pathetic, and a big, fat, LOSER." Mira gasped. "Lisanna!" Lucy wrinkled her nose as she wiped the spit off her face. She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I'm a loser, I don't care." She shrugged. Lisanna rolled her eyes yet again. "Then go prove it. Go sing a song-" She gestured to the stage. "Up there. We'll have a competition. Whoever the crowd likes more, stays on the team." Lucy silently laughed at the extremity of the dare. "Okay." Lisanna climbed up into the stage, holding a guitar. The entire guild gathered around. Lucy was a dead women. Although no one had ever heard Lucy sing, Lisanna was the sister of Mira. She was an amazing singer. Lucy rolled her own eyes at the gossip going around the guild members. Then she turned her attention to Lisanna. She strummed the guitar, and started to sing 'Speak Now,' by Taylor Swift. She was staring at Natsu the whole time, obviously directing the song at him. Lucy smiled. 'I guess she hasn't heard about Natsu and Gray.' They were gay. And in a relationship. She shook her head and looked at Lisanna. The song was almost over. Lucy had to admit, Lisanna was good. Not as good as Mira, but she was still going to be hard to beat.  
"...don't say yes/ run away and now/  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door/ don't wait or say a single vow/ you're time is running out and they said speak no-ow..."  
The crowd erupted in cheers. Lisanna smirked and left the stage. As she sauntered past Lucy, she shouldered her. "Good luck beating THAT," she said. Lucy forced a smile and thought, 'Oh I will.' Then she walked onstage. She turned her back, queued the band to start and turned when she started to sing. "You may think that I'm a Zero/ but hey everyone you wanna be/ probably started of like me/ yah you may think that I'm a freak-show/ but hey I'm just gonna shake it off/ I'll get you back when I'm you're boss  
All of the dirt you've been throwing my way/ it ain't so hard to take, That's right!/ Cause I know that soon you'll be screaming my name/ and I'll just walk away, that's right  
So go ahead and hate on me and run you're mouth, so everyone can hear/ hit me with the worst you got and knock me down, baby I don't care/ keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out/ you wanna be, oh you wanna be, a loser like me!!"  
Lucy continued singing. The guild members were in shock. Who knew Lucy could sing like that? But they all eventually shook it off, and started whistling and cheering. When Lucy finished, the applause was ten times louder than it was for Lisanna. Natsu walked up to a shocked Lisanna. "I guess Lucy's still on the team, huh," he told her. Then he ran over to Gray and Lucy. He kissed Gray right in front of everybody. "Natsu, you're GAY?" Lisanna screamed. The whole guild just nodded, laughing. And after that, everyone lived, well, happily ever after. Lucy got a gig with restaurants and never had to worry about destroying stuff on missions because of the extra money she made. She also played for the guild, every time someone asked. Lisanna made a team with Elfman, and Evergreen joined them every once in a while. Gray and Natsu were a happy couple. Overall, the guild was happy again.  
-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Review Please!!! I'm a new writer, so I need encouragement!!!!


End file.
